The Multiverse Part 3: The 15th Doctor
by Thegamerdude256
Summary: When two versions of a similar person swap places, there will be much conflict between them and their counterparts universes. And what will happen when thegamerdude256 meets The 15th Doctor? Starring GD, DK, Korra, Zach (The Doctor), Max, Chelsea, Nathan, and possibly more. Enjoy the story!
1. Chapter 1

**It is time! My two main stories coming together for an adventure! I hope you guys like this one. I've been wanting to right something like this for a long time. Please enjoy!**

GD's POV: "Wow, this place is huge!" Korra said coming through the door into the control room. I was underneath the console doing work. I rolled out from under to face Korra. She still had a look of amazement.

"Yeah, it's a pretty big space. I'm very proud with how it turned out." I said. Korra came down to sit on the couch. She put her head back. I rolled back under the console to work. I heard a sigh from Korra. I rolled back out.

"Something wrong?" I asked. She looked up to face me.

"I know this place is a big space, but when can we land? It's been like 3 days." She said. I was a bit put off.

"It hasn't been 3 days. It's only been like a day." I said. Then DK came in.

"Confirmed, it's been 3 days." He said. I groaned.

"Oh great, well, time flies when you're having fun." I said. Korra shook her head.

"I'm not having fun. I'm bored." She said, moving to a laying down position. I sighed and sat up.

"Well, look. How about this. I'll let you fly DK." I said. Her face lit up.

"Seriously? You trust me." She asked.

"Well, unlike some idiots, I didn't put any buttons that would blow us up." I said. She got up and ran to the console. She put her hands on the sides of the console and mulled over what buttons to push. I stood back. She flicked one lever. The ship tilted to the left a little. Then she looked at me. i

"Won't this drag us off course?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Don't worry, it will automatically put us back on course." I said. She got excited. She started running around the console pressing any button she could. The ship was shaking quite a lot but she didn't seem to care. All of the sudden, the ship lurched violently to the right. I quickly ran over to the console.

"What did I do" She asked. I looked at the scanner. We were entering a universe. I looked at it with curiosity.

"We should probably get out as quick as possible." I said. I flicked a switch and increased speed. I sighed and stood back as DK steadied himself. I looked at Korra with a smile. All of the sudden, a button lit up on the console. I curiously went over to it.

"DK, why is this one lighting up?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" DK asked.

"This one, right here." I said pointing. Korra came over to inspect it.

"It's not lighting up." She said. I turned back to it.

"Ok, that's weird." I said in response. I put my hand to the button and pressed it. Almost immediately, a huge explosion caused me to shoot back. I hit the wall with a huge crack, coming from presumably my back. Korra immediately ran over.

"Oh my gosh, are you ok?" She asked. I looked at her with a weak smile.

"Yeah, regeneration should take care of it." I said in response. All the sudden, she seemed scared. I looked at her weird. She pointed at me.

"Why are you glowing?" She asked. I was confused. I looked at my hands. They were indeed glowing. I sat up and pulled myself using the top of a roundel to stand up. I lifted my hands to where I could see them.

"DK, why am I glowing?" I asked.

"I honestly don't know. What does it feel like?" DK asked.

"I don't know. It just feels weird." I said in response. Korra took some steps back. I looked at her with a bit of fear.

"GD, you look like you're about to blow up." Korra said to me. I nodded.

"I think I might." I said. All of the sudden. I felt my arms shoot to my sides and I looked up. My glowing hands were expelling energy. I guess my head was to as my head was shooting upwards to. The energy caused me to not be able to see the inside of DK. I closed my eyes as the energy kept coming. All the sudden, my arms fell. I opened my eyes, which were greeted by bright sunlight. I looked around me. I wasn't inside of DK anymore. I turned around. I saw a car kinda of broken down with wires around it. I put my hand to my head and turned around again. This time I saw someone. It was a girl, who looked kind of Emo. She seemed incredibly scared. She was also shocked. I rose my hand to wave hi. She waved back. Then I passed out.

(Meanwhile)

The Doctor's (Zach) "Look Max, I don't understand what's so special about it. It's just a dance." I said. I was under the car, adjusting the engines. Max was kind of just pacing around the car.

"Look, you know that not a lot of people here like me. It would be nice to actually have a date to one of these school dances." She said in response. I moved myself out from under the car. I sat up and looked at her.

"I know how you feel, I never was good at dances." I said. She walked over and kneeled down.

"That's why I'm asking you. You can try again!" She said happily. I couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm. I layed back down and rolled myself under the car.

"Ok, fine I'll go." I said back. She got on her stomach and looked at me from outside the car.

"What'cha workin on?" She asked. I looked at her.

"It's a surprise. You'll find out soon enough. Could you pass me that wrench over there? I underestimated the size of this bolt." I asked. She got up and went to grab a wrench. I came back quickly and handed it to me. I grabbed it and inspected it. I smiled at her.

"Perfect! Thanks!" I said. Max then went silent. I didn't think anything of it. Then she tapped my legs.

"Yes?" I asked.

"What's that light in the sky?" She asked. I got curious and came out from under the car. I looked up and she was right. There was a beam of light coming from the sky. I looked at it and scanned it with my screwdriver.

"Interesting. It doesn't match with anything that comes from this universe." I said. Max looked back at the light, which seemed to be coming closer.

"So it's not from this universe?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yep. It's not. I don't know what it is. It's getting closer." I said. The beam was growing and growing.

"Is it dangerous?" Max asked.

"Well, if it is, we're too late to do anything about it. Want to say any last words?" I asked. Max looked at me with shock.

"Seriously?!" She asked. I shook my head.

"Nooe, of course not. It's not dangerous. My scan would have said something." I said. Max looked at me with a scowl. I looked back at the light. It was even closer. It came so close that it blocked out all other things in my sight. Then I realized something, it was directly pointed at me. I suddenly felt a huge shock suddenly hit me. It knocked me to the floor. Then the beam disappeared. I felt a lot of pain all around my body. Max quickly ran over to me and started to shake me.

"Doctor! Are you ok? Doctor?" She asked shaking me. I waved my hand.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine." I said. As I did this, I noticed my hand glowing. Max noticed this to.

"What is that?" She asked.

"Oh no." I said. Max seemed really concerned.

"What? Why oh no?" She asked. I got up to standing position.

"Max, I think that blast killed me." I said to her. She looked confused. Then shocked.

"Wait what?" She asked.

"Remember when I told you about regeneration?" I asked. She nodded.

"Y-yea?" She said, her voice was shaking.

"Then you know what's about to happen?" I asked. Max hesitated. Then shook her head.

"No! I don't want you to change!" She said. I shrugged.

"Why not? You love chance. You've dyed your hair like, what, 12 times?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Those don't compare at all." She said. I nodded.

"Yeah, but it's all I got." I said. She hugged me. She stayed silent for a little.

"Will it hurt?" She asked. I nodded.

"Every cell in my body regenerates. It's not like blowing out birthday candles." I said to her. She let go and looked at me. She was crying. I put my hand on her face.

"Hey, it'll still be me. I promise. I'll just act a little different." I said. She hesitated again, then nodded.

"Ok, good luck, I guess." She said. I nodded.

"Thanks, oh yeah, you may want to stand back." I said. She was a bit confused, then she did it. I took a deep breath.

"Here's hoping the nose is a bit bigger this time." I said. Then it started. Regeneration energy came out of my hands and head. They shot off to the side. I saw Max covering her face. I hoped whoever came next would take care of her. But then I noticed something. I was still thinking like myself. Maybe it was just taking longer. But the energy started to die down. The junkyard seemed to be getting darker. That was weird. I was still thinking like me. Ok, now I was starting to get concerned. All of the sudden, the energy completely cut off. I stumbled a little bit, but I was quickly caught by Max, no wait. This was someone else. I looked at whoever it was. It was another teenager. She had brown hair with a blue tank top with a winter coat tied around her waist. I looked around. Wait, no that's not possible. I was back in the TARDIS. But I had never seen this interior before, it wasn't showcased in the academy. All of the sudden, a loud voice came over the machine.

"GD? Are you ok?" It asked. I blinked a few times and was able to get a few words out before passing out.

"Oh it talks, that's new." I said before collapsing in the teens arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Max's POV: He collapsed. I quickly ran over to him. He was facing the ground so I didn't see his face. I was going to turn it, but I hesitated. Would he look different? Yes, but like he said, it would still be him. I took a deep breath. I quickly turned him to face him. I was shocked to see the same face. He didn't change? I breathed a sigh of relief. He must of been wrong. I pulled out my phone to call Chelsea.

"Hey Max! What's up?" She asked. I hesitated.

"Um, hey. So something kinda happened to Zach." I said to her.

"What? He overdosed on pepsi?" She said with a laugh.

"Not, exactly. A beam of light came from the sky, and it hit him. He fell over. He got up pretty quickly but his hands and head started to glow." I said. I was going to continue but Chelsea cut me off.

"What?! I'll be right there?" She said. I was going to stop her but she hung up the phone. I groaned to no one and put the phone back in my pocket. Almost in response, I heard a groaning from behind me. I turned to see The Doctor rubbing his head. I ran over quickly.

"Zach?! Are you ok?" I said to her. He flinched at my voice. Then he opened his eyes. He didn't seem very groggy. Then he quickly jumped up to his feet. I took a step back. He didn't seem to notice. Then he looked at me. That's when I noticed something. His eyes, they were purple. Also very bloodshot. Then he just turned and started to walk away. I was caught off guard and ran after him.

"Hey! What's wrong? How are you feeling? You didn't change your face." I said to him. He turned back to me.

"Uh, hi. Sorry, um, do you have any water? My throat's really dry." He said. I nodded. I ran back to the car to grab some water. I ran back with a bottle. He took it greedily and drank it all in like 5 seconds. I was a bit weirded out.

"Well, you were certainly thirsty." I said. He nodded. Then he turned to me quickly.

"Great, now I can talk normally. Now, excuse me for asking, but I don't think we've properly been introduced. Can you tell me your name?" He asked. I was concerned after that.

"You, don't remember me?" I asked. Then he shot up like he remembered.

"Oh right! You're Korra. You certainly changed your style. Do you know where DK is? Or, where we are for that matter." He said to me. I was super confused.

"W-What?" I said. He looked a bit suspicious.

"Hang on, you called me Zach. Why did you do that?" He asked. I put my hand in my face.

"Ok, what's wrong with you? You call yourself Zach to hide your true identity. The Doctor won't exactly get by as you said." I said to him. He looked almost as confused as I was.

"I've never gone by either of those names." He said. I put my hand on my face again.

"Ok, seriously, what the hell is wrong with you?" I asked.

"Well, I go to different universes, sometimes it's hard to cope with multiversal travel. And judging by your face, that's not what you mean is it?" He said. I shook my head.

"I don't know what half that stuff means. Look, Doctor, you're acting like you don't know me. This isn't funny. Please stop it. The joke's over." I said, kind wishing it was a joke, but doubting it was.

"Funny, who's laughing? I lost my friend and DK. I'm not laughing. Wait, so if you aren't Korra?" He asked me.

"No, I'm not!" I yelled. I was done at that point.

"Well, what's your name?" He asked. I was going to tell him. But then I thought of something.

"You replaced him. You took the Doctor away and you replaced him. Why? What the hell do you want here?" I asked. I made one of my hands into a fist. He seemed a bit scared actually.

"Look, if I was replaced then it wasn't on purpose." He said to me. I didn't believe him. I raised my fist and voice.

"You bring the Doctor back, RIGHT NOW!" I shouted that last part and punched him in the face as hard as I could. He was knocked to the floor. Then, Chelsea came into the junkyard running as fast she could. I stopped her.

"It's not him!" I said to her. She pushed past me.

"He's supposed to look different. It's apart of the-." She was cut off with sight of his face.

"He looks the same, but it's not him!" I said to her.

"Huh, that's different." She said. She put her hands to his head. After a few seconds she took them off abruptly.

"What the hell?" She said.

"What? What happened?" I asked.

"These memories, they're completely different. It's like he's lived a completely different life. But it's so weird. It's like he was made of cubes, then animation, and now reality. How can he have memories of being in so many different dimensions?" She said. I shook my head.

"Ok, look, all of that aside, is that the Doctor?" I asked her. She looked at me with great concern.

"I don't think so. Whoever this is, he calls himself GD."

Korra's POV: I was able to catch him before he completely fell. All of the sudden, a figure that was red and yellow came out of the corridor. I almost dropped him in shock of seeing the figure. It put its hands up.

"Don't worry, it's me! DK. GD made a suit for me so I could walk around. Let me see him. We have a medical bay." He said to me. I sighed in relief. He picked him up out of my arms. He walked through a door. I quickly followed him. I had questions.

"So does he commonly do that? Blow up and pass out?" I asked DK.

"I don't know. The last time he did something like this was when we entered your universe. But it was just his body changing formats for the first time. He hasn't done anything like this before." He said.

"Well is he ok?" I asked.

"I think so. His heart rate's a little high. But, woah hold on." He interrupted himself.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't know. According to my scanners. I think he has two hearts. But that's impossible." He said. I was shocked.

"Wait what? He has two hearts?" I said in disbelief.

"Apparently. That's new." He said. We opened a door and we were in what looked like a hospital. There were three beds. DK set him on a bed. He grabbed some medical stuff and hooked it up to him. DK walked over to me.

"All we can do is let him rest, I think." DK said to me. I looked at him.

"You think? You don't know what to do?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Not a clue. It's never happened before." He said to me. Then the hospital started to shake. DK suddenly pressed the side of his head.

"Uh oh." He said.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked.

"Because of the explosion, it damaged the console. We're about to land on a planet. I don't know what universe it is. The Coordinates don't match any on my maps." He said. I shook my head.

"Well, what do we do?" I asked.

"Easy, GD comes up with an idea, I tell him the terrible odds, and then he does it anyway." He said a bit annoyed.

"Yeah, I hope he's ok." I said.

"I'll tell you what's weird though, I'm scanning his brain waves, and they're completely foreign." He said. I rose an eyebrow.

"What does that mean?" I asked. DK looked at me.

"It's almost like he's a completely different person." He responded.

"So what? He has a new brain?" I asked.

"Maybe, but this is definitely not GD." He said. I looked at the body on the bed.

"Then who is it?" I asked.

"No idea." He responded. As he said that, GD, or whoever that was, started mumbling.

"What's he saying?" I asked. DK walked over.

"He's repeating names." He said.

"What names?" I asked him.

"I think it's, Max and Chelsea." He said.

"Any names you recognize?" I asked.

"Nope. Never heard them."

"Well, should we let him rest?"

"Yeah, when he wakes up, he'll have some explaining to do."

"Yeah. I wonder, if he isn't GD, then where is he?" I asked.

"Not a clue, but I hope we can still get to him." DK said. I looked at him with concern.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"If he's in the universe we drifted into, then we may have a problem. It was hard to leave once we got in. We may not be able to get back in." He said. Then I got worried.

"Then, where are we?" I asked.

"Like I said, not on my maps. You want to go find out?" He asked. I looked at him, then nodded.

"Sure. Let's go."

"Hope you don't mind, but I made an iron man suit based on your measurements. If the place we're at doesn't sustain life, then it'll protect you." DK said. I looked surprised.

"Really? Will you be inside the suit?" I asked.

"Yep, I'll guide you." He said. I smiled.

"Let's go. Hopefully he's up when we get back." I said. DK nodded.

"He should be. Let's go." He said. We left the room, taking one last look at whoever was laying in the hospital bed. Then we left.


	3. Chapter 3

GD's POV: I woke up with a groggy feeling. My head was hurting. I put my hand on it it feel it. It wasn't regenerating as fast. I assumed it was due to a new universe. I sat up. I was on a bed. I looked around to figure out where I was. There were a lot of anime posters around. There were a couple really good drawings around the walls to. I put my legs over the bed and stood up. I suddenly remembered what happened. That girl knocked me out. Who was she? And who was the Doctor?

I saw a door presumably leaving the room. I walked over and opened it. The creak of the open door was audible but not too loud. I walked outside and looked around. There was a hallway and a staircase. I walked over and went down the staircase. I saw a living room with a large couch. I saw the girl that knocked me out sleeping on the couch. Another girl was sleeping on the chair next to it.

I decided to leave them alone and look around. I didn't see anything of extreme significance, like anything that would pull me out of my own universe. Suddenly I felt very thirsty. So I went to the fridge. Before I could open it though, I felt hands turn my body around and slam it against the fridge. The girl that knocked me out was holding me against the wall.

"Ok, who are you?" She asked. I sighed.

"I told you. You still haven't told me your name." I said to her.

"You don't need to know my name." She said back to me. I decided to use sarcasm.

"I don't need to, but calling you teenage emo girl is a bit long. I'm sure you're name is much shorter." I responded. The girl clearly wasn't amused. But the other girl I saw came over.

"Her name's Max. Call me Chelsea." She said. The girl, Max, looked at her with annoyance.

"Chelsea! What the hell?" She asked. I nodded.

"Well, nice to meet you girls. I wish it was better circumstances. Now I assume you didn't do this yourself, bring me here." I said to them. Chelsea nodded.

"I didn't do anything, if either of us could we'd have an idea of what's going on." She said to me. I nodded.

"True. You seem much more understanding then Max. Why?" I asked. Max had a look of annoyance.

"I saw your head. Your memories are different then The Doctor's." She said.

"Yeah, that's because I'm not him. I wasn't lying before. My name is GD." I said to them. Max sighed.

"Ok then, GD. Do you know where The Doctor is?" She asked, this time she wasn't yelling.

"If my hunch is correct, I assume he's back with Korra and DK." I said. Chelsea walked over.

"I saw them in your memory. DK is a TARDIS?" She asked. I nodded, then slowed down nodding.

"How do you know what a TARDIS is?" I asked. She hesitated.

"Because where The Doctor is from, they have a lot of them." She said. I nodded.

"Well, it's a multiverse. Anything goes." I said. I looked at Max. "What happened in your point of view? You were there when I got here."

"Well, we were talking about a dance tonight, he were under the car working. Then we saw a bright light in the sky and it shot him. Then he almost exploded. When it stopped, you came out." She explained. I nodded.

"Ok, in my point of view, I pressed a button on the console that was lighting up. No one else could see it, only me. Wait, you said a dance?" I asked. Max nodded.

"Yeah, so what?" She asked.

"Can I go with you?" I asked her with a smile. She seemed extremely put off.

"What? Why?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Because your other date is indisposed at the moment. Also, I can't think of how to get back so I'll put the idea in the back of my head to work quietly while I'm distracted." I said back. Max shook her head.

"No." She said.

"Why not? I look like him." I said to her. She shook her head.

"You're not him though." She said quietly. I nodded and tried to grab her shoulder. She flinched hard so I put my hand back.

"I know I'm not him. But trust me, I know how my brain works. If we do this, I can figure out how to get back." I said to her. She sighed.

"Fine, but no making out." She said. My heart skipped a beat.

"I just met you, did you plan on doing that with him?" I asked. She nodded slightly with a smile. Chelsea groaned.

"I swear you need to control yourself." She said to her. I nodded.

"I suddenly feel very nervous for this Doctor person. Do I wear this? Or do I have a suit?" I asked. Max shrugged.

"The Doctor said he had a suit." Max pointed out.

"He doesn't." Chelsea said. Max looked at her and sighed.

"What was he going to wear?" She asked. Chelsea pointed to what I was wearing. I looked down at my outfit. I had an orange hoodie with blue jeans. Chelsea got an idea.

"That red velvet jacket he had when he regenerated. All we need is a white button up shirt!" She said. I smiled.

"Sweet! I haven't the faintest idea what that is but ok!" I responded.

DK's POV: "This is so cool!" Korra said as she suited up in the armor I crafted her.

"Thank you. It was mostly GD." I responded. She suddenly went a bit down.

"Oh yeah." She said, a bit upset.

"I promise he'll be ok." I said trying to be comforting. She nodded.

"Let's go." She said. I nodded.

"Yeah. I think we're on a moon." I stated to her. She pulled open the lock on the door and pushed it open. We were quickly greeted by the grey sand of a moon. But the sight in the distance revealed that this was earth's moon. I immediately started to scan the earth for a life sign similar to GD. It took a couple minutes. Luckily Korra was amazed at the sight. Later she broke the silence.

"Do you think we'll get him back?" She asked me. I was thrown off by the question.

"Yeah, I think so." I responded. Korra didn't seem reassured.

"How can something like this happen?" She asked. I didn't have an answer.

"I don't know. I'm sure he's safe. Don't worry." I said. Korra sighed. I suddenly got suspicious.

"Why are you so attached to him? You just met him 3 days ago. Why do you care if he changes now?" I asked him. Korra seemed surprised.

"Well, he's my friend. He want him to not change. That's a weird question." Korra stated. I agreed with her. But then I pointed something out.

"Whenever you look at him, your pupils get really big." I stated. Korra was a bit confused but also a bit red. Like she knew what I was suspecting.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"Humans are built to have their pupils grow whenever they look at someone attractive." I said to her. She got really red.

"You think I like him?" She asked. She asked.

"I think you find him attractive. I don't know if you like him yet." I stated to her.

"What does that mean?" She half shouted. I made a noise with my vocal processors similar to a sigh.

"Don't worry, I won't tell him. If he hasn't figured it out by now." I stated. Korra stuttered for a minute. Then she got her words straight.

"Yes, I like him. Why does that matter?" She asked.

"It doesn't. I just wanted you to know why you care so much about him already." I said back. Korra looked annoyed, right so in my opinion.

"I also care about him. He's been through a lot in his life." She stated.

"Yeah. So have you. At 17, your expected to fight that Amon person." I said back to her. She nodded.

"That's true. But he lost his entire species." She said back. I nodded. Then, my scan of the earth was complete.

"Ha! Scans done!" I said to her. She perked up.

"Did you find him?" She asked. I checked the readings.

"I think so. He's currently in North America, Colorado, Colorado Springs." I responded. Korra looked happy.

"Well, what are we waiting for! Let's get him back!" She said, walking back to the TARDIS, my ultimate body. Then she opened the door. What neither of us were expecting was another face to greet us. It was GD, but not.

"Where am I? Can you please tell me where I am?" He asked, holding up what looked like a repulser in the shape of a gun. He must of found it.

"Ok look, we mean you no harm." I said back. I tried to walk to the console. He moved the gun closer.

"Look, I will use this." He said. I shook my head, and by definition, korra's.

"If you anything like GD, which you have to be to have switched, you aren't going to use that." I said. He hesitated, then threw the gun to the side.

"Not even activated. Where's Max? Did you do something to her?" He asked. Before I could answer, Korra piped up.

"Can I get out of the suit?" She asked. I pressed the side of my head, undoing the suit. Korra came out of the suit and walked over to him.

"So, you don't know what happened?" She asked. He shook my head.

"I'm the Doctor. Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Korra, welcome to the TARDIS." She said, raising her hands. The Doctor nodded.

"I know, I can see that."

"You know what this place is?" She asked, suddenly questioning how much he really knew. The Doctor nodded.

"I have one of my own. I guess you don't know how I got here either." He pointed out. I shook my head.

"Not a clue, but we found where our GD is. It might be the same place where you're from." I responded. The Doctor nodded.

"On earth? Ok. But how did I regenerate?" He asked. I didn't have an answer.

"Not a clue, we'll find out later. Let's just focus on getting back for now." I requested. The Doctor nodded. I walked over and pressed a series of buttons of the console. The center router started to move. The Doctor looked surprised.

"Wow, this is a lot different to the one I had."


	4. Chapter 4

GD walked over to a mirror in Max's bathroom. He had a white button up shirt with a red tie on. Chelsea was also there making sure it looked nice.

"You look good." She stated. GD shrugged.

"I look like I'm ready for a job interview." He said. Chelsea seemed surprised.

"You'd go to a job interview in that?" She asked. GD shook his head.

"It's an expression. But I've never been a fan of formal before." He said. Chelsea turned him around to face her.

"Well suck it up. Max was excited about this as your the only option she has to go with." She said.

"Hey, it's not my fault we switched places." He stated. Chelsea sighed.

"I know, but she's new to all of this. So try to be fancy?" She asked. He nodded.

"Fine. But I don't even know how to slow dance." He stated. Chelsea snickered a little bit.

"Seriously?" She asked. GD went red.

"The only dance I ever went to with a date, ended with her making out with the hottest guy there. I never really recovered from that." He said. Chelsea seemed sympathetic.

"I'm sorry. Well, you can trust me in saying that she will never cheat on you." She stated.

"I thought she was dating the guy I replaced, the Doctor." GD pointed out. Chelsea nodded.

"You got me, but she won't end up making out with anyone else tonight." She said. GD nodded and turned back to the mirror.

"This is ridiculous, I'm trapped in another universe, and I'm going on a date." He said. Chelsea seemed annoyed.

"This was your idea!" She pointed out. GD nodded.

"Fine I'll stop complaining." He said.

"Good. Max is waiting for you downstairs. Here's the velvet coat." She said, putting it on him. He shook it out.

"Oh cool! I like this!" He stated.

"Well, the Doctor didn't like it." She said back.

"Hold on, I'm not going too formal am I?" He asked. Chelsea shook her head.

"You'll be fine. Max has a dress anyway. You'll fit right in." She said. Then opened the door to let him out. He walked out and went down the stairs at a good speed. He jumped the last step and landed on the ground.

"Max? I'm ready!" He said. She was no where to be seen.

"No!" Said a voice. It was muffled but GD recognized it as Max's voice.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just, can't go!"

"I know I'm not the Doctor but-."

"No it's not that, I just look ridiculous." She said. GD walked over towards the muffled voice and found the source of it behind a door.

"I'm sure you look great, now come on out. It'll start soon." He said. There wasn't a response, but she eventually opened the door. GD saw her dress. It was white. GD smiled.

"Wow, you look beautiful!" He exclaimed. Max blushed.

"I look ridiculous." She said. GD shook his head.

"Are you kidding? How do you look ridiculous?" He asked. Max hid her face from embarrassment.

"I don't like white that much on me." She said shyly. GD shrugged.

"I like it. I usually wear a white hoodie on so I'm kinda used to it." He stated. Max looked up at him.

"You look pretty good too." She said to him. GD looked at his outfit.

"Really? I don't like ties." He said. Max nodded.

"Neither do I, but it suits you." She said. GD was a bit surprised at her reaction but went on with it.

"Alright, you ready to go?" He asked. Max nodded.

"Yeah, let's go." She said, shyly again. They headed to the door and walked out, waving bye to Chelsea on the way. They walked in silence for a while until GD decided to talk.

"Are you taller?" He asked. Max looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm wearing heels." She said, pointing to her shoes. GD nodded.

"Ok, another question. Is that purple streak in your hair natural?" He asked.

"Um, no. It's a dye." She said, thinking he was an idiot.

"Right got it. Why do you have a hoodie that's longer then the length of your shorts?" He asked. Max was getting a bit annoyed.

"Because it's a style I wear, why?" She asked, a bit agressively.

"I don't know, I just find it weird that it's a style to look like you have no pants on." He stated. Max nodded.

"I guess." She said. The stayed quiet for a while until GD piped up again.

"Another question."

"Oh for god sake-." She said.

"No! It's not about you. I saw a teenage girl wearing jeans that had a cut right under her butt. Please don't tell me that's an actual style." He said. Max actually didn't like that style either.

"It's a stupid style. I don't get it either." She said. GD nodded.

"Got it. Why don't you like me?" He asked. That through off Max.

"What?" She asked.

"Well, your being pretty antagonistic."

"I want my friend back, so if this is only way to get him back, I'm going to focus on that." She said. GD nodded.

"That's fine, but I still want to have fun." He said. Max sighed.

"Fine. How do we do that?" She asked.

"Well, I asked you a ton of questions. You can do the same if you want. I'll answer literally anything." He said. Max didn't see how that was fun but she gave in.

"Alright, uh, do you find me attractive?" She asked. GD was surprised by the question.

"What?" He asked. Max shrugged.

"You said literally anything." She pointed out.

"True. Yes I do. Does it matter?" He asked.

"No, just curious." She said.

"About if I found you attractive? That's a weird thing to be curious about." He said.

"I just wanted to know. Does it matter?" She asked.

"Of course not. Why would it?" He asked. Max shrugged.

"Would you ever ask me out?" She asked.

"Ok where are these questions coming from?" GD asked. Max turned around and looked at him.

"Ok look, when I first met the Doctor. I thought he was cute without knowing a thing about him so I flirted with him a lot. I even kissed him at one point. After time he became someone amazing without the looks. You look just like him but I don't know a thing about you. I guess it's a reflex." She said, confessing a lot.

"Wow, I'm so sorry." He said. Max shrugged.

"It saves me from making friends with the wrong people." She said. GD nodded.

"That's different from my strategy." He said.

"What's yours?"

"Innocent till proven guilty. Nice till proven mean. It's worked well so far."

Meanwhile, in orbit above the earth, what looked like a porta potty was floating. Inside, had people trying to work the thing.

"Which one locks into the planet?" Shouted the Doctor.

"The blue lever on the panel left to you." Replied the machine, DK. He pulled it close to him and heard a ding.

"That's a good thing?" Asked Korra.

"Yep. We're locked on. I've found GD. I think I can take us there now." DK said. A bunch of levers on the console were activated. It seemed to be going smoothly until the entire place jerked.

"Woah! What was that?" Asked Korra as she grabbed onto the console.

"I was afraid of that." Said the Doctor.

"Me too." Replied DK.

"What?!" Asked Korra.

"Two of the same person from different universe in the same universe can cause a paradox. My safety protocols are preventing us from landing." DK stated. The Doctor turned to a monitor and started typing.

"Can we override it?" He asked.

"I don't know. No one's ever tried it before." He stated. The Doctor nodded and smiled.

"Hello computer, I'm the Doctor!" He said and got to work. Every so often he would grunt and make a noise of either annoyance or accomplishment. He eventually grunted loudly and took a step back.

"Dangit, I've been able to override every system except the power keeping us above the planet." He said.

"Why can't we override that?" Korra asked.

"Because, if we do that, we fall blindly on the earth. I don't know where we'd go." He said. Korra sighed in defeat.

"Come on. There has to be something." She said. The Doctor shook his head.

"There's nothing else we can do." He said. Then DK and Korra seemed to have the same idea.

"Then let's do that." Said DK. Korra nodded as she was about to say that too. The Doctor shook his head.

"Too risky." He said.

"Well, come on. What other choice do we have! We line it up and drop!" He said. The Doctor couldn't decide.

"I don't know. Even if we do line it up, the force could destroy whatever we hit!" He said. Korra pulled him at stared at him.

"Look, I want GD back. I'm sure you want Your friend back too. This is the only chance we have." She said. The Doctor sighed and put his hands in his head.

"Oh jeez, ok let's do it. Aim for the junkyard near Serpent falls." He stated to DK.

"Done. We should be in line in 29 seconds. Get ready." DK stated. The Doctor was surprised at how fast it was.

"Oh ok! Where do we go. Does the ship have a restraint system?" He asked.

"Haven't got those working yet. Kinda broke when we saved Korra." DK stated.

"So what now?" He asked.

"Hang on. Scream if it helps you relax." DK said. The Doctor quickly grabbed onto the console, as did Korra.

"Let's do this." Said Korra with a smile. The Doctor saw this.

"Where does he find you people?" He asked out loud. Before anyone could answer, the ship started to fall, fast. No one screamed but Korra started to breathe fast. She had her eyes closed. The scanner showed the high school coming up fast. But it wasn't diverting to the junkyard.

"DK! Why are we heading for the school!?" Shouted the Doctor.

"I messed up! We're going to crash!" He exclaimed.

"Can we stop?" He asked.

"No! It's too late! Impact in 4 minutes." He said. Suddenly the Doctor saw the phone on the console and got an idea. He grabbed the console and took the phone. He started to dial and pressed the speaker.

"Who are you calling?" Asked Korra.

"A friend of mine. Hope I get signal."

Max and GD were walking in silence, though they were a bit closer to each other, when her phone rang. GD looked at it curiously.

"You have pockets?" He asked. Max nodded.

"Yeah, cool right." She said, pressing the accept button. "Hello?" She greeted.

"MAX!" The Doctor shouted back in the TARDIS.

"Doctor?" She asked, with hope in her voice. GD heard it.

"Put it on speaker." He said immediately.

"Ok." Max said, pressing speaker. The sound of the TARDIS came from the speaker.

GD: "DK? Korra?"

Korra: "GD! Is that you?"

GD. "Yeah!"

Max: "Doctor?"

The Doctor: "Yeah it's me!"

GD: "Ah, hello Doctor."

The Doctor "Hello, GD."

GD: "Nice to meet you, I guess."

The Doctor: "Likewise, I wish it was better circumstances."

GD: "So do I."

DK: "We'll do introductions later. We have to evacuate your school."

Max: "What? Why?"

Korra: "We're about to crash in the center of it.

GD: "You're crashing DK into a high school? Wow."

The Doctor: "It was their idea."

Max: "How long do we have?"

DK: "3.5 minutes."

GD and Max: "What?!"

The Doctor: "Just get everyone out of there immediately."

Max: "Got it. I'm going to hang up. Hope to talk to you soon!"

She hung up before anything else could be said. She just quickly took off her heels.

"Come on! We have to run!" She said to GD. He nodded and ran to the school as fast as they could while DK was falling fast with the Doctor and Korra inside.


	5. Chapter 5

GD and Max ran. They ran as fast as they could. Max had abandoned her high heels to try to run faster. They saw the high school and quickly ran up to it. There were couples outside who noticed them run in, but they quickly went back to their dates. GD and Max quickly ran inside the main dance floor.

"Everyone leave!" GD shouted. Absolutely no one heard or listened. Max looked at GD.

"Did you honestly think that would work?" She asked.

"I didn't see anything wrong with that." He responded. Max sighed and ran to the wall, there was a fire alarm which she pushed.

The alarm got everyone's attention. People started to run out quickly towards the exit.

"Alright, let's get out." Max said. GD didn't seem to acknowledge her. He ran to the middle of the gym and used a screwdriver he found in his pocket to scan the ceiling.

"It's close." He said. He started to buzz it. Max ran over to him.

"Are you Insane? We have to get out." She said, trying to pull him.

"If DK crashes, it will destroy a lot more than just the school. I have to try to stop it." He said. Max kept trying to pull him away.

"Please, it's not worth it. You shouldn't have to die doing this." She said. GD suddenly looked at her.

"Why do you assume I'll fail?" He asked. Max struggled over her words.

"Because, well, you're not the doctor." She said.

"So? As far as you're concerned, I'm smarter than him. He is stuck in DK, trusting us to get him here alive. I don't care what you think of me. You probably hate me, but I am trying to save my friends. You should be happy I'm making an effort at all." He yelled. Max was taken aback by his sudden change in tone. She had only seen him as this goofy poor image of the Doctor, not this serious side. Then she realised, that was a lot like when she first met the doctor. Goofy, until she discovered a serious side to him. She had treated him exactly like the doctor, just with meaner context. She mentally punished herself for doing that. She grabbed his hand.

"How can I help?" She asked. GD looked a bit surprised.

"Move the tables. We need a clear space, just in case." He explained. Max nodded and quickly went to move tables. At first, she tried moving them nicely, but she just went to pushing them violently over. GD was still focused on the sonic screwdriver buzzing.

"Impact in 45 seconds!" He shouted to Max. She suddenly looked over with shock. Then she ran to a desk she had pushed over and ducked behind it. GD closed his eyes.

The Doctor and and Korra hung on for dear life. The floor seemed to be spinning around. They couldn't tell if they were facing up or facing down. The Doctor quickly looked over the console looking for blue stabilisers. Then he remember that this wasn't his TARDIS.

"Isn't there a stabilising feature on this? Or like a, I don't know, artificial gravity?" He yelled. No one responded to him.

"Impact in 10 seconds." DK said. Korra quickly grabbed onto the doctor's hand, which surprised him. He looked at her with a weird look. She didn't return it due to being focused on holding on. He just returned his focus to holding on.

It crashed. It came through the roof of the gym with ear shattering noise. A large green rectangle came through the ceiling of the gym. Max closed her eyes and hid tightly behind the table.

Then she heard screaming. It must have been coming from GD. But he didn't seem to be in pain. It was more of screaming as a sign of struggle. She hesitated, then got the courage to look above the table. GD was laying on the floor with the screwdriver in his hand. He was pointing it to the floating porta potty that had stopped mid air. Max stood up and looked at it.

"Oh my god." She said. She saw the floating green rectangle slowly start to come down. It looked like it was on the verge of falling on him.

Max quickly ran over and pushed him out of the way of the porta potty before it fell with a thud on the floor. Smoke emanated from the box, causing them both to cough. GD helped Max up from off of the ground. Then he quickly ran to the door.

"Stay here, please." He said to Max. She nodded. He went inside. Max waited anxiously for him to get back out.

After around a minute or two, she heard someone coughing. It was a woman. Suddenly, GD came out supporting someone who looked like an 18 year old teenage girl out of the TARDIS. Someone else, who looked very similar to GD, was helping support her to. She quickly ran over.

"What happened to her?" She asked, turning to GD.

"Smoke inhalation, I think. She'll be fine." He said. She nodded. Then she looked at the other person. He looked exactly like GD, and the Doctor for that matter. Then she put two and two together.

"Doctor?" She asked the other guy. He nodded, then helped sit the young woman down. The other guy, the Doctor, who was wearing a white hoodie went to her and gave her a hug.

"I'm so happy to see you again!" He said happily. Max then kissed him out of happiness. GD groaned.

"Jeez." He said. Then he turned to Korra, who was waking up. "Hey, you ok?" He asked. Korra blinked a couple times.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You're safe. Safe and alive." GD said cheerfully. He hugged Korra then helped her up. The Doctor and Max came over to face GD and Korra.

"Hey, you saved us. Thanks." The Doctor said. GD nodded.

"Yeah, happy to help. Although your friend is kind of a handful." GD said back. The Doctor smirked to himself while Max glared at him. Then GD took a good look at The Doctor.

"So, you're another version of me?" He asked.

"Yeah, or vice versa."

"What does that mean."

"You could be another version of me." The doctor argued. GD rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but we don't have to argue. I think we should try to figure out how we got switched in the first place." He said. Then a voice interrupted.

"Actually, I'll have to spoil it. You can't be here much longer GD." A voice said. GD looked and saw the same girl that he had seen inside of DK. The schoolgirl with pink hair and cat ears, Kitty. Everyone made a motion that they saw her, which relieved him.

"You again." GD said. Korra looked at him.

"Who is She?"

"Kitty."

"Who?"

"Should I repeat her name?"

"No, but how do you know her. Where did she even come from?" Korra asked.

"I don't know, I think she comes from the center of the multiverse." He said. Kitty made a teasing grin. The Doctor took a step toward.

"You switched us?"

"Yeah, I did. Your other self here didn't seem to take my power seriously, so I gave him a taste." Kitty said in response. GD looked at her.

"You almost broke the walls of the multiverse to show me what you can do? That's it?" He asked. The Doctor turned to GD.

"Bit of a self esteem problem?"

"Tiny bit, yeah."

"Think that would cloud her judgement?"

"We switched places. What do you think?"

"Yeah, kinda answered my own question." The Doctor said back. Kitty seemed to get annoyed.

"Shut up." She said, getting annoyed. "You need to leave this universe as soon as possible and never return." She said. GD nodded.

"Yeah I figured. Just tell me, how were you able to bring me here? How do you have this power?" He asked. She didn't respond. She just disappeared. GD groaned loudly.

"Of course, I better see you later." He shouted, seemingly at nothing now. The Doctor walked over to GD.

"You don't know who she is?"

"Not a clue. Like I said, I think she's from the center." He said back. The Doctor nodded.

"She said you two had to go." He said.

"Two of us aren't supposed to be in the same universe. The strain would probably destroy this place." GD explained. The Doctor nodded.

"Well, on behalf of this universe, I suggest you leave." He said.

"I agree." GD said. Then Korra and Max walked up to each other.

"It's weird isn't it." Max pointed out.

"What is?" Korra asked.

"Separately, they're so different. But together it's hard to tell them apart." She said. Korra shrugged.

"I don't know. I didn't get to know the Doctor very well." She said. Max smiled.

"He's amazing." She said. Korea smiled back.

"So is He." She said, pointing to GD. Not noticing, GD motioned her to DK.

"Come on, we have to go." He said, opening the doors. Korra quickly went to DK and got inside. She waved bye before entering.

"Hey GD." Max said quickly. He looked at her. She walked over and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for saving him." She said. GD smiled in response.

"Happy to help!" He said. He was about to leave when The Doctor interrupted.

"Hold on."

"What?" GD asked.

"I want to wish you luck." The Doctor said.

"With?" GD asked back.

"You are trying to save this entire multiverse. You deserve commemoration for that. Even if you've only been alive for 18 years and don't have a lot of experience." The Doctor said. GD laughed a bit.

"Yeah, saving the multiverse with a talking TARDIS and the avatar." He said. Max's eyes suddenly shot open.

"I thought she looked familiar! She's Korra, as in the legend of Korra?" She asked. GD looked completely confused.

"Don't worry about it. Anyway, GD, see you around." The Doctor said. GD smirked.

"I certainly hope not!" He said with a smile, closing the door.

The Doctor and Max watched as the porta potty disappeared into thin air.

"So, where do we go now?" Korra asked. GD pulled a lever and looked at Korra with confusion.

"We just got out of one adventure, and you're ready to get into another?" He asked. Korra nodded. "Well, DK, what do you think?" He asked. A large lever flipped itself.

"Let's do this!" DK said excitingly. GD smiled and looked at the screen.

"According to this, we're going to a place called, Canterlot High." GD said. Korra nodded.

"Another high school?" She asked.

"Yeah, but apparently, this reading says that this place has magic!" He said. Korra looked a bit surprised.

"Magic? Like spirit magic?" She asked.

"No, I don't think so." He said back. Korra looked at the screen.

"What's that glowing red light?" She asked. GD examined it.

"Not entirely sure. DK?" GD asked. DK was silent while analyzing the data.

"There appears to be a large magic source that just arrived at the school." DK explained.

"Ooh really? Korra, want to investigate?" GD asked. Korra got a determined grin.

"Let's do this." She said. GD smiled then pressed a few buttons. DK started to shake around. GD and Korra grabbed onto the console ready for their next adventure.


End file.
